Talk:Apkallu Seizure
900 AP awarded for a group of four people with first-time bonus. No Assault Band bonus. --Tinuvael 21:31, 22 February 2007 (EST) I dunno where this person got the idea that the pugils don't aggro. They very clearly do. Changed the article to reflect this. --Kyrial 18:46, 3 April 2007 (EDT) I rewrote the guide to reflect two failures followed by an overwhelming success. The previous guide was pretty misleading. It suggested you stay as "close as possible" to the Apkallu and that you could change its trajectory by walking behind and to the side of it; neither of these are true. Standing very close to the apkallu will make it automatically run away, every time.Marstead 05:03, 28 April 2007 (EDT) Removed Verification tag from the Rampager appraisal from ??? Axe, I can confirm it as a possible appraisal. --Kiarax 03:32, 24 August 2007 (EST) 666 points with 3 people capturing 1 apkallu, without bonuses. --Valyana 15:21, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Added points for 4 people and 5 captured apkallu, removed comment about apkallu running away if it sees another apkallu (This is false, it will run if it sees you, a fish, or another player, but not another penguin, if you are extremely quick and manage to pick up a hamsi while you're following an Apkallu, it is actually possible to guide TWO APKALLU'S AT ONCE... I've only successfully done this for about 5 metres, but they definitely don't recognise each other what-so-ever) and added a little about the guiding process in regards to staying directly behind it. Best advice I can give you on this is to kill all the fish in your way and grab a hamsi, when you find a penguin, stand in front of it so that it stares at you, then target it and type /bow and /welcome as fast as you can then run up and click on it. Don't bother trying to read the messages, just be quick as you'll either do nothing and have to get it to stare at you again, or you'll capture it, which will stand out in your chat log because it will show the word "hamsi" in green as you give it away. Immediately stand behind the apkallu. The best range I've found is right in the middle of normal melee range, and directly behind it. The biggest trick then to keeping it moving is actually to sway very slightly across the path he's just walked. You can notice it more when he turns, but it seems like there's a trip wire running straight out of his back, so if you appear to be standing directly behind him and he's still not moving, make sure you've actually PASSED behind him and tripped this invisible pole sticking out his back. --Blazza 15:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Just got a Phi Necklace from this Assault, so I added that to this page and to the Phi Necklace page. My mistake, we got the ??? necklace from another Assault. I've removed my edits. Also, a pugil didn't aggro me when I ran circles around it. /shrug --Sivara 04:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ummmmmm yea. All I can say is, annoying! Like someone said, don't even read the messages, just do the emotes fast and click on it to give it a Hamsi! My biggest problem was after doing /welcome and it saying it likes you it will start moving again and if you dont clcik on it fast enough to give it a Hamsi it will either run away or become wary of you and you have to start all over again. Failed failed failed hardcore! Mrsbungle 14:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials OK! After two failures, we found the Blue Gartr (http://www.bluegartr.com/threads/47702-Apkallu-Seizure-Assault) page about this. Two of my LS mates came with me, but as I was ultimately the one to capture the bird, I'll write the testimonial. I started in 3rd person view and got my hamsi, killed fish, and found a bird. I locked on, and /bow'd and /welcome'd the bird. Immediately after that, I clicked on it and pivoted around behind it (locked on). I switched to 1st person view and followed the rascal straight back to the NPC with no trouble whatsoever. When I encountered a change in height, I kept his head-feather right in the middle of my camera. I had on Danzo Sune-Ate, so I had to stop and start a little with the walking, but I stayed on the normal "run" setting (not the slower walking pace). Any questions please /tell me on Lakshmi or send a message! This Assault is a pain! Cumaea 03:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I just want to note that if you clear a path for the Apkallu to walk, the will move around outside of their area and will hunt down the ??? for the fish and eat themselves potentially slowing down your progress.--Zeargi (talk) 17:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC)